


Nothing To See Here

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Daminette [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, Multi, Weddings, but nobody is takin that, possible, right before the wedding, they try to ruin the weddin, they will REGRET everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Some people just can't stand someone being happy.AKA an alternate alternate universe weddin.AKA the time when adrien and lila try ruinin Mari's big day but no ones allowin that.





	Nothing To See Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeingAJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingAJackson/gifts).

> Ok, so a few people talked about this in the weddin fic, so I just had to do this. BeingAJackson talked about it first and I had to agree with ‘em. Also, so this is…..I guess an alternate universe of an alternate universe! Cause well, Lila is sane. Unlike how she was in ‘Best Damn Thing To Happen’. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

All the villains and heroes were outside the church. They were waiting to enter as it was still a bit early. A few of Mari’s friends that weren’t apart of the bridal group were inside helping finish getting the place done. Mari had arrived earlier and was getting ready for the wedding. Damian had yet to arrive. Damian and his family soon arrived and everyone smiled at him. They congratulated him which had him smiling.

Damian thanked everyone that came while talking a bit to some people. His brothers and father were talking to some other people. It amused Damian when the Rogue’s in disguise threatened to hurt him if he ever hurt Mari. But he did like that they cared about her happiness.

“What are  _ you two _ doing here!?” a voice shouted and everyone turned to see what it was. Over to the side was Alix and Kim glaring at two people, Adrien and Lila. Damian scowled when he saw them and walked over to the group. All the heroes and villains also watching.

“I don’t recall you two being invited,” Damian said coldly. Adrien and Lila glared at him and Mari’s friends.

“I want to talk to my friend. I think she’s making a mistake,” Adrien said with a glare and Damian’s eyes held fire in them then. He could feel everyone glaring at Adrien then too. They knew what the mistake was, Adrien. He glared at him and was about to speak when Lila cut him off.

“I just, I re-realized how horrible I was and I-I want to-to apologize!” Lila cried crocodile tears. He saw Jagged arriving right then and glared at Lila as he walked with Penny and Fang into the church, his disgust plainly visible.

“No you don’t,” Damian said and Lila gasped.

“You want to ruin Mari’s big day!” Alix accused rightfully.

“And you are the only mistake here,  _ Agreste _ . You two are not going anywhere near that church or my  _ fianceé _ ,” Damian said, scowl in place. Bruce came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“My son is correct. Why don’t you leave before things get, violent,” Bruce said and the two continued to glare before stomping away. “Why don’t we get you inside?” Bruce said and led Damian into the church while the others stayed outside, most likely to make sure those two didn’t try anything. Dick nodded to the others before going inside to make sure Damian was calm right beside Jon, the best man.

Alix and Kim continued to glare as they looked around for the two. The heroes and villains did the same. They all knew of how the two were horrible. They acted the same way toward Alya until Mari told them it was ok. “Alix! Kim! Mari’s freaking out! Please come tell her she looks amazing!” Alya shouted from the door and the two looked over.

“Coming!” they shouted and ran into the church. Some other civilian friends of Mari, and to an extension Damian, arrived and went into the church

It was during one such time the two tried again. “Hey! Sausage hair!” Joker, or as he tells anyone that isn’t a fellow villain it’s Jack, calls out and everyone turned to glare at the girl who looked outraged at that.

“My hair doesn’t look like sausages!” she screeched and Joker looked at her unimpressed.

“They look like sausages,” Harley said glaring at the girl as she walked over to Joker with the others.

“What are you doing here, Sausage hair, Agreste?” Joker asked and Clark was behind them with a scary look in his eyes. The two looked slightly nervous but glared bacak.

“Mari is supposed to be with me!” he snarled.

“She ruined my life!” Lila shouted at the same time and that had everyone glaring at them.

“What did you just say?” an icy voice asked and the two yelled out as they were lifted up. They turned to see it was Jason holding them with Tim looking at them with a just as deadly glare. Everyone could see the two were restraining from killing the two, but that didn’t mean they would beat them up.

“She’s supposed to be with me! We’re made for each other!” Adrien shouted and Jason tsked at him.

“She deserves to have her special day ruined!” Lila shouted and Jason growled at that startling her into silence and she tried cowering away.

“You…….You just made a grave mistake,” Jason growled out and everyone nodded agreement. No one, and they mean  ** _no one_ ** was going to ruin Mari’s wedding day. Jason threw them to the ground and they groaned as they hit the ground. But boy, were they in for it.

All the villains and  _ heroes _ went at them. Though the heroes did make sure the two weren’t killed. No, that would be  _ to easy for them _ . They were going to jail. By the time all the heroes and villains were though, the two were bruised, and probably had fractured or even broke, bones. But they were unconscious. Clark went to an alley and took his suit off to become Superman. He flew up and then flew down to the church’s entrance, pretending he hadn’t just been there.

While he was for being honest and being moral, he wasn’t going to let those scum mess with Mari’s and Damian’s big day.

“What happened here?” he asked and Tim resisted snorting.

“This scum thought they could steal Mari from my brother,” Jason started kicking Adrien’s side with a snarl. “And this b***** thought she could ruin Mari’s big day,” he finished and Superman nodded.

“I’ll take them to the police. If the couple wants, they can either get restraining orders or take them to court,” he said and they nodded understanding. Superman could guess they’d have them go to court, after the honeymoon.

“We’ll tell them. But it will most likely be happening after their honeymoon,” Tim replied this time and Superman nodded and smiled.   
“Alright. Tell the happy couple I said congrats,” Superman said picking up the two. He heard Tim snort finally as he left. He chuckled himself. All the heroes knew each other’s identities. The villains didn’t know, so he wanted to make sure they didn’t suspect anything.

Meanwhile, everyone finally went in. Though, Tim and Jason split to tell Mari and Damian that they need to wait a few more minutes at least until Clark got back. “Hey little lady,” Jason called coming into the room. Mari laughed at that and turned to smile at Jason.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out there?” Mari asked but frowned at Jason’s look. Jason ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

“Something came up. Clark had to go deal with it. So he’s delayed. It wasn’t anything bad, so don’t worry! If you want the full details, we’ll tell you after the honeymoon,” Jason said and Mari nodded.

“Alright,” Mari replied. “Just tell us when Clark gets here,” she said and Jason nodded understanding.

“Will do, little lady,” Jason replied leaving the bridal room.

Tim didn’t look happy when he entered the groom’s room. Damian technically didn’t need it, but Bruce insisted so that he had somewhere private to calm down should something happen. The four people looked over at him and he rubbed a hand against his neck. “What’s wrong, Tim?” Bruce asked and Tim grimaced.

“You see, BratChat and Sausage hair came,” he started and Jon snorted at the names but looked as annoyed as the others.

“They what!?” Damian demanded and Tim moved his hands in a ‘Whoa, calm down’ gesture.

“They, well, BratChat wanted to take Mari away from you, and Sausage wanted to ruin Mari’s big day. But don’t worry!” Tim said hurriedly when he saw Damian about to yell. They looked at him, waiting for him to continue. “They tried a couple times. But after we heard what they really thought, everyone, and I mean  _ everyone _ , gave those two a piece of their minds. They’re unconscious and Supes is takin ‘em to the police. After the honeymoon you can decide what you’ll do. Just don’t tell Mari until after, alright? I don’t want her to be focused on them. Also, do you mind waiting until Clark is back before starting the wedding?” he asked and Brice laid a hand on Damian’s shoulder.

Damian took a few deep breaths before looking at Tim again. “Alright. I promise. But as soon as we land, we are dealing with this,” Damian said and Tim nodded with a smile.

“I wouldn’t expect less,” he replied and left to help calm some people that had heard fighting.

_ ***Extra!!*** _

_ In Car Heading Home: _

Mari: THEY TRIED TO WHAT!?!?

Damian: They-

Mari: THEY ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!!! IF THEY THINK THEY CAN GET AWAY WITH TRYING TO RUIN MY WEDDING DAY, THEY HAVE A BIG SURPRISE WAITING FOR THEM!!

Damian: *whispered* I love you. *normal voice* Let’s get them, Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here it is! The alternate uni were Adribrat and lie-la try ruining Mari’s big day only to get stopped!!! I hope you enjoyed this! Until next time!! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3


End file.
